


Yanderu

by jewishedwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishedwardelric/pseuds/jewishedwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Edward Elric finds a note on his doorstep from a person called Envy, who claims to be his soulmate. Meanwhile, Roy Mustang investigates a serial killer on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yanderu

Greed couldn't feel anything. He was numb.

 

Well, most of the time. When his captor comes to visit, he feels a lot of agonizing pain.

 

At this point he had no concept of time anymore. If he has only been here for a month, a week, for days, a year-there's no way for him to realize it. His whole life now is this dark, cold room, and the shitty little mattress he sleeps on. If he's able to.

His heart jumps when he hears familiar footsteps walk down the stairs slowly, ominously.

 

"Are you getting bored of me already, Greed?” Envy mocks, kicking him hard in the head.

 

Greed easily suppresses a groan. This, compared to other forms of pain he’s experienced, is hardly the worst pain he’s endured. 

 

“You’re no longer responding to me like you used to,” Envy continues, pouting. He’s clearly displeased. “Remember when I first kicked you, how loudly you screamed? How beautiful. Ah well, I guess you’ve gotten used to my treatment, haven’t you?”

 

Greed doesn’t respond. 

 

“To be quite honest, you’re boring  _ me.  _ It’s no longer fun playing with you. It’s hardly even fun fucking you anymore. I don’t understand.” Envy sighs. “I guess you never lived up to the expectations I set for you. Disappointing, but that’s life.”

 

Greed looks up at his captor tiredly, unfazed by the implication that he has outlived his usefulness and that death would be coming for him. It doesn’t matter anymore; nothing does. He’ll greet death like an old friend. Anything to escape this hellhole is a welcome change.

 

“It  _ is  _ somewhat troublesome keeping you here. One of these days the police will snoop their noses around my place, and see you here and take you away from me. We can’t have that now, can we? But I’ll miss having you around, Greed. You were so much fun.” Envy puts a hand on his chin, as if in thought. 

 

Then he looks excited. “I came up with a solution! I will kill you but take a piece of you with me.”

 

Greed blanches at that.

 

“Hm, so you  _ can  _ still be shocked after all. I think I’ll take your heart as a souvenir. Be right back, my love.”

 

And Envy disappears, presumably to get a suitable weapon. Greed, meanwhile, manages to piss himself.

“How pathetic. Still pissing yourself like a mutt,” Envy notes mockingly. Greed starts, as he didn’t see Envy walk in.

 

Envy crouches down by Greed and grabs him by the hair with one hand firmly, the other gripping a long blade.

 

“I really will miss you, Greed, you were fun for a while,” Envy says. His lips crash against Greed’s one last time, devouring him, as if savoring him.

 

Envy pulls away.

 

Finally, Greed speaks, smirking, “See...you in h...hell…”

 

Then Envy plunges his blade deep in Greed’s lower abdomen. Greed gasps in pain. He looks down at the pool of blood spilling onto the mattress.

 

Envy makes the wound wide and deep enough for him to fit his hand through, and then discards the bloodied blade on the concrete floor. He reaches in Greed’s stomach, grasping his intestines and slowly pulling them out of his body for Greed to see.

 

His guts spill out onto the mattress and basement floor right before his very own eyes.

 

Greed has long since believed he’s lost the ability to be shocked by the atrocities done to him by Envy a long time ago (or however long it was he’s been kidnapped), but apparently, he was wrong, because what he’s looking at is horrifying and shocking. 

 

“I was going to go ahead and pull your heart out right now and hasten your death, but I think I’ll let you slowly bleed to death down here while I get ready to move again.”

 

So Envy leaves, leaving Greed to suffer in silence. And boy, does he suffer.

 

When death comes, he’s so excited he’s practically euphoric.

 

Envy returns just as Greed takes his last breath.

  
  



End file.
